The Pain She Suffers
by TheDeathOfTheGoddess
Summary: Lily Black was invisable to most, out of her whole family only her two older brother noticed her. When her brother Jake falls in love with Rebekah and turns into a vampire with her brother Max. What happens when she turns and falls in love with Kol. This is a one shot and no more will be written.


**Hey guys i'm back. SO i know i have posted in forever but i don't really read/write Fourtris anymore. I've jumped on the train of OC and The Mikelson/Vampire Diaries family. Here my first One Shot for this stuff and i will write more but this is still a work in progress. Also if any of the grammer sucks i can't do anything about it. Any way few thing you should know for the people who are read this and watch the show.**

 **1.) Kol has never died and never will**

 **2.) Marcel and Rebakah will never happen.**

 **3.) Hayley died when Hope was born. Deal with it have have a problem with her.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and i hope you have Fangtastic time reading this.**

Growing up Lily Black was lonely. She lived in a small town where everyone knew everyone. No one liked her at school because they said she was spoiled and grew up with a silver spoon in her mouth. Really, she didn't she was the middle child of 5 and was the oldest girl. Always too young to join her older brothers in games, always too old to be the favorite. Her family was her older brothers Jake (7 year older), Max (4 year older), then Her, Her younger siblings Nate (9 almost 10 years younger), and Grace (11 year younger). Jake and Max loved her and protect her because their parents didn't care, and her brother still did. Jake and Max just raised her from 10 up, they told her everything she need to know for anything. When Nate was born it was the day before her birthday, her birthday was spent at home with her brothers. When she got up that morning she was expecting pancakes in the shape of a heart like she normal got, but found nothing.

When she finally saw her dad that day he told her she'd have to wait for next year for a party or something, that made her upset. That next day Jake and Max made her feel better by playing or doing whatever she went all day. Than two years went by and she felt like her parents were slowly forgetting her. They didn't tuck her in, they didn't play games with her, and when she asked to cuddle they claimed they were too busy right now. When her next birthday after Nate came they ignored her all day, her mom being pregnant and her dad working. Because her birthday was in the middle of November Jake was at College the only person she could celebrate with was Max. Being 16 and just got his licenses he drove her to get ice cream, and that was her day.

Then a 6 month later Grace was born, Grace become the baby girl to her parents. On her 15 birthday Max was at college and Jake, who now lived in New Orleans, weren't home for her. They did however call her and wish her a happy birthday before having her set up social media on her Laptop they got her last year. They also sent her a phone they both payed for with their number programmed in so she could talk to them whenever. 6 months went by she had post a few pictures on social media and started getting called fat, ugly, an eye sore, by her classmates online.

Her brothers stuck up for her when they saw stuff like that but some time it made it worse. A few times she was called a 'whore' when wearing thing like jeans and a long sleeve shirt. It was at the point that she cries herself to sleep at night that her brothers helped her disable account. Problem was it had gotten so bad that it still happened this time at school. When her birthday came around and her brothers had come to visit, because this time her birthday landed on a weekend, she rarely smiled and when she did it didn't meet her eyes. Both her brother were in New Orleans now and she was in California they try as much as they could to help her but she was growing more and more depressed.

Her mom and dad never noticed that she was growing more and more depressed till she tried to OD on pills when she was 17. She left a note and everything and laid down waiting for her peace to come and when it did she was happy. Sadly, she woke 7 days later in the hospital because Nate came into her room and found the note. Her parent called 911 right away and she lived, much to her dismay. Jake and Max, were they when she woke up, her parent once again to busy. They both tried to convince her to move to New Orleans with them a day or two after you woke up saying it be better for her. Thing was Jake was living with his girlfriend and Max was in his third year of College/was living in the Dorms. She didn't want to be any more of a problem so she told them it was ok. 14 days after she woke up she was released from the hospital and even though she told her brother to go back to their homes they didn't.

They stay a few weeks after she was released and made her promise she wouldn't try anything like that again. Right after they left her parents start making her go to therapy and take pills to make her 'better'. It helps a little but it still didn't take away the pain, 6 months before she graduated high school she started dating a boy. His name was Oliver and he and his family had just moved to town. She dated him for those 6 months and finally felt alive with him, when she smiled it met her eyes, and she laughed. Her brother warned her to be careful that it only been a short while. Two days after graduation she put her stuff in her truck and decide to send the night one last night with Oliver before she started a long distant relationship. That night he took her to a party where he beat her after getting drunk, saying she was a bitch for leaving.

She ran home, because he was her ride, got in the car and drove. She drove all the way from the norther half of California to New Orleans only stopping once to get food and meds for herself. She never once looked at herself before that stop and when she did all she saw was ugliness. Her gray eye sleepy, one being black/blue and almost swollen shut, the other slightly red from tears. Her black hair that everyone in her family had but her moms, whose was red, in a messed-up pony tail. Her lips spilt and swollen, while also have a swollen cheek. Her top was ripped on her sleeves and her pants faded on the knees when she fell running home. That left her knees scraped at well, making her feel like a child.

Her throat also black, red, and blue from where he pinned her to the wall by her neck. Because of that her throat was sore and her voice was rough when she tried to talk. When she finished up in the bathroom she got pain meds, chips, a sandwich, and some water before checking out. When she saw her total was slightly over what she had the lady at the counter gave her the money back before give the stuff to her for free saying it got better.

Driving again she tried not to cry before failing and letting a few tear fall. When she got to New Orleans what would have been a trip way over one night she sighs. It was 10 am when she pulled up to her brother, Jake, house he shared with his girlfriend where they decide she stay for a year before joining college, when she got a text asking when she was leaving. When she got up the courage to knock on the door a girl answered the door in a beautiful red sun dress. She knew this girl was Rebekah, her brother girlfriend for the past year or two. She also knew by now she looked worse, she couldn't see out of her left eye because it was swollen, and her bruising had become brighter. Of course, before Rebekah could speak Lily did.

"Is my brother Jake here? I didn't tell him I left but…" Lily asked her voice rough and broken

"Come love, you must be Lily." Rebekah said which she nodded to. "If you want I can get you some ice to put on your face before I get your brother." Rebekah told her leading her to the kitchen where Lily sat at the counter.

"Yes, please" Lily said, she had never met Rebekah but she seem nice so far.

"I'm sorry love, if your brother had told me you'd be like this I would have had ice cream and movie ready. We could have had a day together before your brothers go and smother you with protective shit" Rebekah said trying to make the mood lighter. Which got a small smile out of the beaten-up girl.

"I haven't told them about this yet…. I didn't want them to end up in jail for murder." Lily said quietly when Rebekah handed her the ice.

"I know the feeling love, I have 3 older brothers. I swear no one was good enough for me before your brother." She said to Lily seeing the signs on a break down

"I should have listen to them though. I should have known it was too good to be true, that only they will care. I mean my mom and dad didn't even care I was leaving. I bet they haven't even notice I was gone yet, and I bet they won't till someone say something." Lily said to Rebekah tear welding up in her eyes. "I hoped maybe that I found someone I could stop being a pest to my brother. Now it back fired and I'll only bug them more." She said as a few tear feel from her good eye. Rebekah not stopping for a second took the girl in her arms and hugged her.

"Oh love, your brothers don't think you're a bug. They both sing your praises. I know the feeling love, leaning on your brother for help. But it doesn't mean you're not strong, you wouldn't have gotten here by yourself if you weren't. You're still learning, and I bet soon you'll be a strong girl. I mean look at me and I still question what your brother sees in me. You aren't alone love, and you can add me to that list of people who care, and I'm not going anywhere. Ok?" Rebekah tells her, after Lily nod she let her go "Good, because us girl are going to have to stick together against the older brothers. Because you may have 2 but I have 3 bloody assholes, all of them with anger problems and brain of a 3-year-old." That got Lily laughing and a smile on her face. When Rebekah went to leave Lily stop her real fast.

"Thank you." Lily said before Rebekah gave her a confused face. "You're the only person beside my brothers that ever tried to cheer me up." Smiling sadly at the girl Rebekah went upstairs to get Jake

When Jake heard Rebekah tell him his sister was here but she didn't look to great he figured he meant she was sick. Not looking like, she was beaten to a pulp and when he saw her it took a few minutes to register that she was crying in his shirt. In his head he was silently count the way her could harm someone without killing them, before adding the way Max could help him, know he'd want in. He was right of course causes later that day when Max ditch school for Jake 'get here NOW' text they both start plotting revenge on Oliver after being told what happened.

They both knew that if they got Rebekah help that they could torture him for longer. They knew she was a vampire and who her family and because of that they were both vampires. I mean Max was best friend with Klaus and Jake was dating Rebekah, it was going to happen sooner or later, it just happened sooner.

That next morning Rebekah and Jake were sitting in the kitchen trying to think of a way to slip some vampire blood to Lily, Max still asleep. When Lily found them slipping blood, she easily could be quiet and sneak up on people, it was her super power.

"You know you could both just tell me your vampire and give me your blood. Instead of making it like one of those crappy, drama filled, but somehow good shows with all the hot vampires." Lily says from the kitchen doorway making Jake jump. Her swelling had gone down some and she could almost see out of her black eye. The rest of her face just looked slightly puffy.

"God Lily, give me a heart attack why don't you." Jake says with fake anger that was noticeable from the smile he had on his face.

"Technically, if I'm right and you are both vampires and not some sick psychopaths who like the taste of blood. Your already dead, and because you are sitting in the sun I take you're not sparkle. Also, if you are a vampire that means that by drinking blood it helps keep the rest of your body young. But, without it, I'd bet you turn into a mummy" Lily said moving to the fridge to make herself breakfast

"and how do you know we aren't 'psychopaths who like the taste of blood'?" Rebekah teases

"easy, if you were then I'd already have left town and break the promise to my brother and kill myself by now. Psychopaths also don't show emotion, they always hide them so they can't be hurt. You, Rebekah show compassion yesterday on the brother front. That make less likely to be a psychopath, because even snark or anger count as an emotion. Plus, my brother face has slightly darker vain around his eye right now. Meaning if I did this." She said pulling a pin from her hair and poking her just enough for a drop of blood. As she did it she watched her brothers face growing slightly dark before getting rid of the blood on her finger.

A little while later after Lily had gotten some food and was lost in staring at the wall. Rebekah had left to go see her sibling and Max left for school. Jake was the only left with it being his day off.

"Would you really break your promise?" Jake asked her when they were sitting at the table eating. Shrugging she answer him.

"Don't know, if you and Max decide I wasn't worth it anymore what the point? We both know I'm depressed and unless I loss the depression I could break it without thinking twice." Jake stare at her for a while before rushing something on her

"I want to give some vampire blood-" Lily cut him off before he could finish

"To heal me? Cool let do I'd love to see out of my eye without puffiness." She said sitting up straight, Jake shook his slightly

"No If you let me finish I want to give it to you on a daily base. Me and Max both want you safe incase anything happens." She stared at him before nodding her head and eating again "You're ok with this?"

"Yeah but if everything ok when I turn 21 and I'm not already dead I want you to turn me." She quietly said not looking him in the eyes. From that day they both had an agreement

2 years later to now life had been ok to her. She got herself killed, of course, when she was 19 after a hit and run a few months after her moving there. Ever so slowly Rebekah, or Bex as Lily called her, brought her out of her shell and made her more daring. She started Collage to learn get her degree in writing and got a job as a waitress. She met Hope, Klaus, and Elijah and she heard of Finn and Kol from story's. She even gained a crush Kol without even meeting him. She saw how he acted out because even if they don't say it no one noticed Kol. On her 20 birthday she met Kol, he had been travelling the world and for her birthday Klaus and Elijah dragged him back to town. Thing was they didn't think by bring Kol home they would, themselves, bring love and more mischief to town. It starts at as Best friend forever then as months went by he told her the truth

"KOL, what is wrong with you? I could have gotten free food." She screamed at him walking into the apartment after she turned. He had made a guy forgot about her when he asked her out

"Poppet, why would you go for a dude horrible for you? You could do so much better Poppet." He tells her drinking some of the bourbon he stored at her house. But that just got her madder.

"NO ONE IS GOOD FOR ME!" She screams louder than before making him raise his eyebrow at her. Before he could talk though she starts speaking again. "No one is good for me because no matter what I tell them my past and they treat me like a fragile doll. I don't even get why you hang out with me…"

She was cut off by Kol pushing her into the wall and kissing her. She response by kissing him back and putting her hand in his hair. It took time before either stopped both enjoying it too much for it to end. Both of their foreheads touching just looking into each other eyes.

"My brothers are going to kill you." Lily tease him with a smirk

"Completely worth it Poppet, worth every second" Kol told her before kissing her once again

2 months went by before anyone noticed Kol and Lily were dating. It was Rebekah walk in on the two-mid kiss and went screaming that they both were dating. After a few attempts by Jake and Max to kill Kol or at least snap his neck and Lily throwing them against the wall a few times, everything calmed. It was obvious Kol wasn't going to hurt Lily and Lily wasn't going to put up with Kol shit. They actually work really well together, Kol made Lily have Fun and Lily made think before acting for once. On her 21st birthday Kol took her out and they said, 'I Love you'.

3 months after her birthday one of her co-workers, a new girl, started putting Lily down about how Kol was too good for her. Lily brushed it off at first, but it was starting to get to her when she talked about her weight. Lily was skinny, but she wasn't fat either, she liked to think she was curvy. Kol notice something was up but didn't want to push it he knew you tell him sooner or later. It was when he notices her looking at the mirror like she hated herself that he steps in. Wrapping his arm around her stomach and put his chin on her head he questions her.

"What wrong Poppet? You've looked depressed for days." she looked down and turn to him

"Why are you with me? You could have anyone, but you pick me. Why?" She asks him quietly knowing he could hear. Lift her head up so he could see her eye he starts.

"Because you are different, you make me feel something. You have the beauty of a Goddess you just don't see it, but I do. Now tell me what been getting you down, so I can snap their necks." He tells her kissing her head. Sighing she starts.

"A girl I work keeps tell me that I'm not good enough for you. That you deserve someone like a model not me. I tried compelling her to shut up, but she has vervain in her system and I can't kill her without people noticing." Kiss her head again he pulls her into his chest and hold her, slowly planning this girl murder.

"Well I think it time we leave town her a little. What do you think? Tell your brother we are going travel after telling them about this girl." Kol say smirk down at her, while her eye turn childlike before speaking.

"Can we go to Paris or London?" She slightly asks

"Anywhere you want we can go." He told her before giving her a full on kiss.

So that what they did, they want everywhere and anywhere but New Orleans. They didn't go back to town beside for holidays for a whole 2 years and they didn't care. They had each and that all that matter, and they live happily ever after.


End file.
